Revenge
by xx-reinventlove-xx
Summary: This is about Jacob and Nessie, and the cullens and the pack--what happens when one of Victorias friends comes back for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so be nice, and PLEASE read and review!**

**Its about Nessie and Jacob…Nessie is 11 (so shmall) , and it includes the Cullens too…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It takes place 2 years after Breaking Dawn.**

**Okay…SUPER SHORT, I know, sorry. Please be nice, its my first fanfic!**

**R&R!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_NESSIE POV_

I rolled over in my bed, waking up to the blinding light through my window. I could hear my mom and dad in the front room, whispering softly to each other. I swung my feet out, and sat up. I stood and walked towards the front room.

Instantly my parents were next to me. My Dad smiled, and ruffled my hair. My mom got up, smiling, and brought me into a hug.

"Would you like to go down to the big house, Ness?" My father asked. I nodded, and held hands with both of them, as we neared the large house. Alice was sitting outside, staring at my Dad. I grinned.

I looked toward my Dad and I could tell he was searching her mind. "Oh…"

"Edward!" Alice moaned. "why?"

"Why not?" He smirked.

"Because I CAREFULLY picked out each of those! I matched EVERYthing! I worked so hard…" She whined.

My mom grinned too. "She saw us…?"

My Dad nodded.

"What?" I asked, confused but amused. **(OMIGOSH I RHYMED) **

"Al- Auntie Alice saw us donating some of our clothes." My Dad answered, smiling at me. He turned to my Aunt, and smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, Alice."

She growled, and stomped inside. My mom smiled, and laughed, picking me up. We walked up the steps to the house.

My uncles were arguing about who was better at tug o' war; My Aunt Alice was arguing to Aunt Rosalie; and my Grandparents were grinning, and looking at a delicately crafted scrapbook.

My bestest friend in the whole wide world stepped in.

Jacob.

_Jacob's POV_

Nessie ran to me, and I scooped her up. She giggled.

She was in an awkward stage, but I think she still thought of me as her brother.

But next week, she could be much more advanced then that.

I didn't know how that made me feel exactly.

I smiled at Bella. "Can I take her down to La Push…?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

She frowned. "She just woke up…" she mumbled, then sighed. "Fine."

"Thank You!!!" Ness and I said at the same time. She giggled, and I laughed.

"Careful with her." Edward told me cautiously.

I cringed but nodded. "Yep." I said, steering Nessie out the door.

We ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!**

**Okay. THANK YOU SOOOO MMUCH ****bellacullen1620, emrieririe, and 1undercover!!!**

**You were my first reviewers!! Thank you!**

**I love you guys so much!**

**ANYWAYS, thank you, emrieririe, for telling me that I spelled it wrong.**

**Woops.**

**I DO NOT own twilight or the charaters.**

**I wish I did. =(**

**And, yes. this one is extremely short also. Im so sorry!!!!**

**OKAAAAY, here ya go. I know im boring you with this beginning stuffs.**

**Much Love,**

**Desta--**

_Nessie POV_

Jacob threw me on his shoulders and ran. Soon, we were at Emily and Sam's house, and I could smell Emily's cooking already. I burst in the house, and gave everyone a hug, as a made my way in the kitchen. Jake followed.

"Where's Sam?" He asked Emily looking over her shoulder at the stove.

A calling howl answered in the woods, and Jake jumped.

"Shit." he mumbled. I pretended I didn't hear. "You care if I leave Ness with you for a sec, Em?" he asked.

"Of course!" she smiled and hugged me.

"..okay.." he said, slowly stepping out of the house. I waved and he grinned and waved back.

After about 45 minutes of me and Emily making cookie's and other treats, I heard the rumble of the pack coming back. (_**OMIGOSH. I RHYMEDED AGAIN!)**_

I ran outside to see jake, and found him and Paul arguing fiercely about something. I ran over to them, and heard a bit of their fight.

"Paul…" Jake growled, crouching defensively.

"Jake…" Paul growled back, and mockingly did something with his middle finger. I didn't get it.

I could see that Jake or Paul hadn't noticed me yet.. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, 2 large ripples sounded.

"No!" Embry screamed, trying to pull me away, as I flew in the air from a blow of a werewolf. Jacob had phased with me right next to him.

I hit the ground hard, and winced from the pain, I felt in my leg (curled under my weight), and my head, which had hit the ground hard. I gasped. I tried to look up, and after a couple seconds work, I lifted my head slightly, and saw Sam and Quil in wolf form chasing Jacob and Paul farther, and saw everyone else, frozen in shock.

"Oh no." Emily whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Guess what?**

**I decided to do TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS**

**In one night.**

**Yay.**

**Here, Darlings.**

_Jacob POV_

Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no.

I needed to get back there, but Sam kept on pushing me back.

I phased, pulling on my extra pair of shorts. I started to walk forward as Sam phased back but he grabbed me. "Cool Off." he said. I shifted back and forth.

"Im fine." I growled and raced forward. Nessie was in emilys arms, trying act like nothing was wrong.

Bella's child.

She winced as Emily touched her leg, and their was a bump in her head, as she held her head, frowning a little.

"Nessie. Im so so-" I said, feeling horrible. More than horrible. I wished I could heal her , as fast as we did.

"She cut me off, mid sentence. "Don't! its not your fault. I shouldn't have been-" she winced as Emily slipped out from under her an the couch, and propped her leg up. "-been so close. Im fine, really." she said.

"No!" I argued. "It was my fault. Im so terribly sorry. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me…" But I hoped she had.

"Jake!" she yelled. "of course I forgive you! You shouldn't even be sorry!"

I shook my head. "No."

Just like Bella.

"We need to take her to Carlisle, Jake." seth interrupted. "Her legs really messed up."

"IM Fine!" She argued, but I had already scooped her up and was runnig to Emily's car. I slipped in the back, with Nessie laying down lloking annoyed, and Emily started the car fast.

I looked at Nessie. I could tell she was in deep, deep, pain, but she was obviously trying not o show it. Every time the car went over a bump, she winced.

"Emily…" I growled. She knew what I was talking about. She slowed down a bit, and avoided the ditches and bumps. The car still jumped sometimes, but we needed to get Nessie to Carlisle fast.

It hadn't dawned on me until then how much trouble I would be in.

I winced, but then felt horribly selfish. I remembered again **I**was the reason Nessie was crippled like this.

I gasped again, and a shot of HEAVY guilt jolted through me, and stayed.

We slammed on the brakes, and Nessie let the pain show for a moment. "OW!" she winced as the car moved her leg. I scooped her up, and stroked her hair. She was on the verge of tears. She made me be gentle on her leg. We edged towards the door, and Emily looked worried. She then saw Sam's jeep show up, and the pack piled out with Sam. She looked relieved.

I remembered she had never been here. The pack had, for a dinner of peace between us and the cullens. But Emily hadn't gone. She had been invited of course, but couldn't come.

Sam grabbed Em's hand and ran to Nessie. "She okay?" he asked.

"No." I said, the same time Nessie groaned. "Im fiiiine!" But you could hear the pain her voice, and see it by looking at her.

Edward ran out then.

I gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eeeey.**

**Thanks fer all the reviews.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**---------------------------------------**

_Jacob POV_

Edward stared at me with a fiery glare for a couple seconds, and then he shot into action.

He quickly scooped Nessie up, and then he swiftly walked in the house, leaving the door open, indicating for us to enter.

We hesitantly walked. I heard gasps of surprise; and one of pain. I winced.

Renesmee was laid down on the couch, Alice propping her foot up, and telling Jasper to calm down. Bella was holding Nessie's hand, cooing in her ear. Edward was helping Carlisle get the x-ray machine ready, and Rose, Emmett and Esme were listening to Carlisle tell them what to get for Nessie's head.

When we entered, all eyes turned for one second, and then quickly turned back. Edward and Nessie held my gaze for a moment; Nessie of apoligization (Bella's daughter through and through), Edward's gaze of revenge. Towards me.

I scooted closer to the pack.

_Nessie's POV_

WHY did the have to get so worked up?! It wasn't even that bad…

I winced as Alice moved a bit.

As I was saying…THAT bad…Poor Jacob! I looked at his pain-stricken face! Why wasn't anyone helping him?

My dad picked me up, and out my Leg on Carlisle's xray thingy.

In about two minutes he stated, "It's broken."


	5. Chapter 5

**Eeeey Again.**

**Sorry last chapter was EXTREMELY short.**

**Now, I REALLY super need to learn how to make them longer-er.**

**I do not own twilight or its characters……**

**Hehe.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jacobs POV-----

As soon as Carlisle uttered those words, Edward shot towards me, pulling me up by the collar. The pack stepped forward at the same time. "Outside, mutt." he growled in my face.

I slowly started to step outside as I heard Nessie yell, "DAD!"

"One moment, Renesmee." he muttered. He followed me swiftly outside.

"Jacob…" he growled, circling me. "Do you know you could have KILLED my daughter?!" He yelled the last part. I jumped. "You injured my still mortal daughter…I'd really like to kill you right now, Jacob. But, for Renesmee and Bella…" He took a deep breath. "…but for Renesmee and Bella…I will only do this." he started to lunge but I heard some of the pack phase and block me from him.

Edward stepped back, and frowned. "Fine." He growled at me. " I do not want to create something with the pack. But, YOU, Jacob, YOU are not to ever set foot on our property, or within 70 miles of my daughter." He spat through his teeth.

"NO!" I growled loudly, but Rose and Emmett came out. I looked behind me, but only Quil and Sam were there.

Rose ran up, and threw Sam, deep, deep, deep into the forest.

Emmett grabbed Quil, but Quil quickly ran away, probably trying to find Sam.

Coward.

Rose and Emmett neared me. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, dog." She growled in my ear. I winced. Emmett grabbed my right, Rosalie at my left. I struggled, but their grip was rock hard. And then, I blacked out.

-------------NESSIE POV------------------

My Dad came back in, and the look in his eyes was dangerous.

I tried to get up, but my Uncle Jazz wouldn't let me up because Carlisle was applying a cast.

My mom gave him a quizzical look. He gestured with his finger, and they went into another room.

A couple seconds later, everyone else in the room gasped.

Them and their stupid, stupid, super hearing.

"what?!" I growled, but everyone fell silent.

"TELL ME!" I yelled, but not that loud.

Obviously, to them, I was screaming bloody murder.

My aunt Alice smiled at me softly. "Your mom will tell you later." She but her lip. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She whispered.

WHAT DID THAT MEAN? "HE KILLED JAKE?" I yelled.

"No!" Alice answered. "No, no, of course not."

I shook my head. Probably something only the smallest bit better than that.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy Everyone.

PLEASE read and review!!!

I DO NOT own twilight or the characters…..YEPYEP.

-------------------------------------------

JACOB POV--

Horrible.

Excruciating.

Miserable.

These were the words that described my state.

These last week had been hell.

A living hell.

After I had been knocked out, and dragged to the woods of La Push, I had gone to Sam's place. Emily had comforted me at first, but I ignored it. Then the pack started trying to cheer me up, but that didn't work. I just let the days pass, with no reference of time, and not caring about anything.

Except for Nessie, of course.

I just sat where ever was closest, and let the emotional (and physical; Rose and Emmett really were strong) pain envelope me.

When I had first learned about imprinting, they said you couldn't be away from your love, ever.

I understood now. Every piece of me had been drained of life.

This sounds extremely corny, but Nessie really had stolen my heart. And it was with her, far away, in places I was forbidden from.

I'd like to blame it on Paul, since he made me want to imprint, but that wouldn't be very fair.

Even though HE started it. (the argument, that is.)

Memories came back to me, as a wallowed in sadness. This must've been how Bella felt, those days away from Edward. Those long months she spent in isolation with her self. Hiding her memories, and repressing the depression she fought, deep down.

Then I had come along. Made her feel a little better, I thought. At least as much that would have made her come out of her shell a tad bit. **(tad is an extremely odd word. Hehe, sorry.) **

But I had no one.

Well, maybe that was a little offensive.

I had the pack, but they weren't much help now. The just bugged the crap out of me.

There was my dad, but he didn't much support me imprinting on a half vampire baby.

I sighed, and after a long time of sitting in silence with my depressing thoughts.

NESSIE POV----

I was 14ish now.

But Jake wasn't here to see.

It was hard without him. Really hard.

I felt like a piece of me was missing. I couldn't handle it.

Days passed, and it got worse and worse without him next to me. He didn't fell brotherly to me anymore.

I think I loved him in a different way.

My Dad and Mom were not budging, when I continually begged each day. My Mom and Dad kept looking at each other though, like they were remembering something from their past.

My aunts comforted me, and my uncles continuously tried to cheer me up, and make me laugh.

My grandparents were always there, for whatever I needed.

But as selfish as this sounds, I wanted Jacob.

My Jacob.

The phone rang and brought me back to reality. I heard my mom gasp, and show the caller i. d. to dad.

He growled, and pushed the end button on the phone harshly.

Everybody turned around to face him, as the phone crumbled in his grasp.

My aunt, Alice, cocked her head to the side. "Who was that?"

"La Push area code." he answered.

"Jacob?" My uncle Jasper asked.

He shook his head.

"Sam." he said, and his expression looked confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyy.

Thanks for the reviews….

Sorry I haven't updated ina while.

Heres:

------------------------------------------------------------

Nessie POV

It had been to long away from him.

I was going to run away to La Push. I didn't care what would happen afterwards, but I NEEDED to see him.

It was driving me crazy.

I packed my bag, and looked around me. No one.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, and slowly, and silently lifted the window. I was glad my Dad and Mom were at Charlie's, so it would be easier to sneak out.

I draped my leg over the window ledge, and threw my bag down. I looked at my long legs.

I was about 16, 17 ish now.

A fierce wind drew me from my thoughts, and I looked back down. I squeezed my eyes shut, and quickly jumped out.

I landed silently in the soft ground. I sighed, relieved.

And then I started running.

Running…

Running…

Running…

And then I found I was lost.

I didn't think much of the way when I was with Jake.

Now I wish I had.

JACOB POV

I gulped as Sam dialed their number.

It rang. Rang. Rang.

Then I heard the answering machine.

I growled and stomped my foot. We had just found out that a vampire, who had been in cahoots **(LOVE THIS WORD) **with Victoria, was in the woods between their property, and the reservation.

And she wanted Bella's child.

Nessie.

Thinking about it made me want to hit something. I bumped Seth on the head, but he didn't say anything.

Sam was trying to warn the Cullen's, but nooo they wouldn't answer the stupid phone.

"Can't we just go over there?" Seth asked, sounding anxious.

"No, Stupid!" Quil said, throwing a cup at Seth. "Jacob screwed up, and now we can't. They're gonna think we broke the new treaty!" (Part of the new treaty had been that told each other about oncoming dangers.)

Sam growled at Quil. "Watch it, Quil." he was obviously hinting about the part about me.

I flinched.

The door swung open, and Embry, Paul, and Collin piled in.

"The new vamp is gone. We can't find here. We can't tell if she went away, or more towards the Cullens."

I froze.


	8. NOT A CHAPTERbut READ

**Heeeeyyyy.**

**I've been getting comments about how my chapters are so short (SOOOO SORRY!), sooo im not gonna put up the stories until I have a certain amount of words…HOW MUCH SHOULD THAT BE???**

**And this chapter is not a chapter. Sorry.**

**-Desta.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, yes, I did change the title. So sorry!!!!!!**

**Here ya go tho:**

JACOB POV

I was still frozen.

"And we lost Ace. He's just…disappeared." Paul said.

Ace was the new addition. He had come during the time between now, and we I got kicked out from Nessie's life.

Everyone jumped up. I stayed frozen. Then, I was outside, phased, and running. Trying to find the vampire searching for nessie. I knew almost for sure she had Ace, too.

And I couldn't let her get to nessie before I did.

NESSIE POV

I looked around me. Where was I?

It had been hours since I first realized I had gotten lost. The anxiety, and fear was overwhelming. Where could I be? I was In the forest…somewhere.

A crunch of leaves from a foot step made me jump. Goosebumps prickled across me, and I froze, and jumped.

I heard a chuckle, that sounded musical like my families. It was a female, and i could hear the fierceness in the laugh.

"Who are you?" I choked out, my emotions flying out in my words. I was trying to sound tough when I said it, but that didn't quite work out.

In a blur, I found my hands pinned behind me, and then the female voice whispered, "Me? Well, I thought your little dog friends may have already warned you…Guess not." she laughed again.

Dog friends? Jacob!

'How do you know the pack?" I choked out.

"Well…I think they just know my presence." she spun me towards a male vampire. "and his."

The male had pitch black hair, that hung over his eyes. He was frowning, and leaning against a tree. He looked my age. Or how old I looked. (17ish) He still had red

I gulped.

"Scared?" the female said. "Hold her." she commanded the male, and I was pushed, and in his arms in a billionth of a second. He pinned me, like she had, but lighter.

The female had long, sleek hair, the color of deep, deep brown. Her eyes were a golden color, and her face was beautiful but sharp-edged.

"Maybe if I introduce us, you'll feel more comfortable?" she sneered. "I'm Kaitlyn. I was Victoria's friend. Surely, you remember the name Victoria?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Good…well, Victoria's request for me when she left, was if she did not come back, that I should talk revenge on the Cullens."

Oh. My. God.

"And I heard about Bella's new one. Renesmee, right?"

I fought the urge to growl, but it escaped my lips anyway.

The boy behind me tightened his grip.

"I take that as a yes." she paused. "and this one," she gestured to the boy behind her, "I picked up earlier. Actually a He's new…"

"That explains the red eyes…" I muttered.

He flinched.

"Yes." she grinned. "And just remember he is very strong now."

She said is as a threat. I felt his grip loosen though, ironically.

"His name is…"she looked confused.

His grip tightened again. "Ace. My name is Ace."

She laughed. "Uh-huh. And guess where I found him? With your little dog friends." she grinned and got in my face as she said the last part.

They must have gotten a new addition. He couldn't have lasted long, if I didn't know since Jake…left.

Ace growled behind me, and I could feel him hating Kaitlyn as much as I did. Or course he couldn't deny her.

I had heard my uncle jasper's stories about his life, and then I heard stories about Victoria and the fight with her newborns.

"Quiet." she snapped at Ace. He shrank back, letting me go. I bolted, but he caught me in time.

Nice getaway Ness, I thought.

"Careful!" Kaitlyn screamed at Ace. I almost felt bad for him, and then I remembered the state I was in.

She turned and said over her shoulder. "I'm going to hunt, and see where your guys' mutt friends are." she laughed, and then bolted into the trees.

He seemed uncomfortable, and he sat me down, still holding my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, even if I try to run, you can still catch me." I said, gesturing towards his hand. His grip relaxed, and his hand slid to his side. He sat down across from me.

He looked around, as if to make sure Kaitlyn wasn't around, and then looked at me.

"Renesmee." he said, and then his cold mouth turned into a smirk. "I've heard about you a lot." He paused. "From the pack, and Kaitlyn."

I raised my eyebrows, questioningly.

He then launched into a story. He had imprinted on Leah, the next day become werewolf, stayed like that for two days and then…this.

"I have a plan." he said quietly, after he was done.

I gasped as I heard how obvious it was. Of course.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey….Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Here ya go….**

**And Stephanie Meyer owns it all….well, besides my characters….ya.**

**AND im really sorry I put that Ace was a werewolf that turned into a vamp…I completely forgot…lets just say that in this story, werewolves can!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

It was extremely obvious. The next time Kaitlyn would leave, we would run. By Ace's calculations, we weren't far from where Sam's place was. I had no idea how far away we were from My house.

My family. Where were they? What had happened? I felt a pang of hurt in my stomach…

Ace suddenly shot up. "She's coming." he murmured. I widened my eyes.

He suddenly, swiftly, pulled me up and placed me against a tree, his hand firmly on my shoulder again.

About 5 nerve-racking seconds later, Kaitlyn gracefully stepped into the clearing. There was a speck of blood on her lip. She licked it up with her tongue.

I shuddered. Who's blood was that?

Ace behind me went toward it. I knew he needed human blood. I shivered again. I think he felt it because he quickly stood up straight again.

"Hello." Kaitlyn said in her silky smooth voice. "How have you been?" She flitted over to us, and ran her long nail along the side of my chin, grinning menacingly.

I jerked away a couple paces the tree.

All of a sudden, I was grabbed by both Kaitlyn and Ace, and pushed against the tree.

"Don't _even _try that again." Kaitlyn sneered. "I need you to pull in the Cullens again, but if I need to, you can just go first with out them…that would lure them to." She bared her teeth. "but I like my bait alive."

She walked away, and then motioned towards me, and looked at Ace. "Watch her closely, Austin."

"Ace. It's Ace." he growled under his breath.

She flew quickly to his side. "Excuse me, AUSTIN?"

"nothing." he whispered. Hanging his head, and avoiding her deadly gaze.

"That's what I thought." she sat back, and then suddenly I felt exhausted.

I slunk down, and then all eyes were on me. After they saw I was just sitting down, they looked away again.

And then I drifted off…

**JACOB POV**

**I was running, running. And then, they pushed me back.**

**We phased back and I saw who it was. "seth, sam. Get out of my way."**

"**No. Come on…We're meeting up with the Cullens.**

**NESSIE POV**

**Ace woke me up quickly. "SHes gone. Hurry." he pulled me up, and threw me over his shoulder. And then he started running.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh, wow. **

**Okay, I'm SO VERY EXTREMELY SORRY that I haven't updated in. like, FOREVER.**

**Sorry.**

**Very, very, very, very sorry.**

**Probably none of you want to read it anymore, huh?**

**Well, PLEASE forgive me.**

**I'm sorry.**

**And, um, I don't own twilight or any of its original characters…Unfortunately.**

**Thanks, loves!**

**-A very, very sorry Desta.**

-Nessie POV-

Running.

What we had been doing for, what seemed like ages. It was going fast, but Ace had to occasionally stop and hide from what might've been signs of Kaitlyn.

I was getting dizzy, from being chucked over his shoulder.

"Ace?" I said.

"Mmm?"

"How far are we?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Maybe 15 minutes." He answered.

Yay! Finally. I couldn't wait to see my family and friends…and Jacob. I smiled at that thought.

Then I heard a scream, and saw Kaitlyn.

And then, everything went black.

-Jacob POV-

At the Cullen's.

We were sitting in the dining room, and Sam was explaining to them everything. Edward kept shooting me murderous glares, as if it were my entire fault. Her running away (which we had just found out), Kaitlyn wanting revenge, everything.

Greeaaaaaaaat.

"We have to get out there now.'' Jasper said, ironically fidgety. They were never like that. Always able to stay perfectly still. I looked around the table, and noticed pretty much everyone was like that. Strange.

They all cared so much about Nessie…

"Jake!" Quill said, shaking my shoulder. "Come on." I noticed everyone was filing quickly out of the house. Crap, I missed the plan.

'What's going on?" I asked him, eager to tear the new leech chick's throat out.

"They just wanna go for it. Very impatient about Nessie's safety right now." Paul informed him.

We went outside, and the pack phased.

And then we ran. Ran into the forest to save Nessie and Ace.

-Nessie POV-

When I woke up, everything was a blur. I looked at all my surroundings…and then everything came back to me.

I looked over and saw Kaitlyn yelling at Ace harshly. He was looking down, at the ground. He looked scared, and mad, and I felt horrible. This was my entire fault!

Kaitlyn was looking down on him, screaming wildly. Her face was full of rage. I knew now that escape from her, would be nearly impossible.

I was scared.

So scared.

Ace glanced at me, and frowned. There was so much shame, and hurt in his eyes. He looked at me apologetically. Why was he blaming himself for this?

UGH!

At that moment, Kaitlyn saw us exchange that glance. She stomped over to me wildly, and forced me to sit up. I shrank back, but she moved closer.

"You lousy, little brat." She spat at me, and then slapped me straight across the face. I was shocked. Oh My God.

She was strong, and it stung badly. I shrank backwards again, cradling my face. I noticed then, that my ankle was attached to a rope that attached to the thick, big, oak tree behind me. Great.

I looked up and saw her. A flame of anger danced in her eyes, and she turned away quickly. She shot over to Ace, and ordered, "Don't even try it again. You _know_ what will happen." And with that, she flitted into the forest. I screamed for help, but Ace just shook his head at me.

"No use." He stated, monotone.

-Jacob POV-

We heard the scream. Edward was frantic, and Bella was pretty much hyperventilating.

Then we saw a flash of something pass before us.

It was the vampire.

There was a high-pitched chuckle, and then the leech was leaning against a tree in front of us.

"Finally, we meet." She stated sugary-sweet. Her voice was beautiful, almost as charming as Nessie's.

Carlisle's mouth was set in an expressionless line. "Kaitlyn."

"Hello, loves." She said, with a deadly smirk.


End file.
